1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle axle mounting arrangement and in particular to such an arrangement which is suitable for use in an agricultural tractor or similar vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known, for example, to mount the front axle of a tractor onto a chassis of the tractor so that the axle can move both vertically and in a roll mode relative to the chassis and to provide a damping means which acts between the axle and the chassis to damp these movements.
Such axle mounting arrangements can be complex and bulky and can prove difficult to time for efficient damping of both vertical and roll movement of the axle.